Y ( Why )
by Lee Suhae
Summary: Rahasia apa yang disembunyikan Donghae didalam hidupnya? Bahkan, kenapa ia tega menyakiti orang-orang yang mencintainya? Benarkan ini karna cinta masa lalunya ? Hae!Uke , Seme x Hae , Mind RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Y (Why )

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast : Lee Donghae

And Member Sj

Main Pair : Seme x Hae

SGenre : Romance , sad , yaoi ,

Rated : M

Summary : Mengapa semua ini terjadi ? Haruskah Donghae , namja yang tak pernah menganggap cinta itu ada , menanggung semuanya ? Dan mengapa ? Dia harus berakhir dengan orang yang tak terduga ! Mengapa ?

**Warning : Untuk usia di atas 17 tahun . Jika anda tetap memaksa , tanggung sendiri resikonya .**

**Tak suka , tak usah baca ^^**

…

Dentuman yang begitu keras terdengar memenuhi hampir ke setiap sudut club malam tersebut . Club malam yang hanya buka di atas tengah malam , dan tutup sebelum mentari pagi menyapa .

Semua orang seakan terbuai oleh suasana yang begitu panas dan memabukkan . Mereka berdansa , mengikuti lantunan musik yang sudah berubah nada . Lebih _slow _kali ini .

Diantara semua orang yang tengah memamerkan kebolehan mereka , berdansa dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing , tapi salah satu dari banyaknya orang , dia , berbeda . Dia , menari dengan santai , hanya sendiri . Dia , meliuk-liukan tubuhnya saat musik itu kembali berubah nada . Kali ini , musik yang tengah diputar seorang Dj adalah lagu dari salah satu member boy band yang sangat terkenal di Korea , "Beautiful "

Dia , menari dengan sangat gemulai . Seakan-akan membiarkan lantunan nada itu membawanya menari bersama . Dia , dia tersenyum saat semua mata para namja tertuju padanya, hanya padanya . Dengan tatapan ingin melahap dirinya yang begitu mempesona . Dan dia , sangat menyukai hal itu . Teramat suka .

Dia terus saja menari , menari dan menari . Dia mempertunjukkan sedikit bagian dadanya . Ia membuka kancing atas kemejanya , hingga kini terpampanglah dengan jelas dada putihnya yang begitu menggiurkan para namja disana .

Dari kejauhan , terlihat sesosok namja tampan tanpa berkedip , memandangi namja yang tengah menari itu . Dia , dia penasaran . Siapakah namja itu , namja yang mampu membuat hati dan juga raganya ikut terbawa oleh pesona namja yang kurang jelas wajahnya . Mungkin , karena tempat yang saat ini ia tempat cukup jauh ditambah dengan redupnya penerangan didalam club malam tersebut .

Hingga akhirnya , ia berdiri , berjalan menghampiri namja itu . Yang saat ini , masih menari seorang diri .

Namja tampan itu , kini berdiri cukup dekat dengan namja itu . Hingga, semua paras namja itu terlihat jelas oleh matanya . Senyum manisnya , mata indahnya , lekukkan tubuhnya dan juga , tubuhnya yang sangat putih dan bersih .

'_Sempurna '_

Namja tampan itu , mulai mengikuti gerakan tubuh namja itu . Namja yang mempunyai senyum manis itu tersenyum , "Kau sungguh tampan ", ucapnya dengan sedikit mendesah, dan jangan lupakan tatapan nakalnya .

Namja tampan itupun tersenyum , dan diapun dengan beraninya membawa namja manis itu untuk berhadapan dengannya . Dia meraih dagu namja manis itu , lantas , ia kecap bibir mungil namja manis dengan memberi sedikit lumatan-lumatan halus dan lembut .

"Kau sungguh cantik ", puji namja tampan itu setelah pagutan mereka terlepas . Namja manis itu tersenyum . Tersenyum dengan begitu merekahnya , lantas ia kecup bibir namja tampan itu , "Gomawo atas pujianmu ", namja tampan itu kembali meraih dagu namja manis itu , lalu ia cium bibir namja manis itu . Kali ini , lumatannya sedikit lebih kasar . Membuat namja manis itu melenguh nikmat , dan membuat namja tampan itu ingin sesuatu yang lebih daripada desahan didalam ciuman panas ini .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hingga disinilah mereka berdua. Di sebuah kamar apartemen , yang sudah diketahui adalah milik dari sang namja tampan . Wajar ~ , dia adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha terkenal . Dia adalah Kim Kibum .

"Ayolah Bumiie, aku hanya ingin beristirahat ", rengek namja manis itu sambil menutupi tubuhnya yang polos dengan selimut putih nan tebal . Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya , "Tidak Lee Donghae ", ujar Kibum dengan memberi penekanan disetiap nama seseorang yang kini tengah tidur memunggunginya .

Donghae menepis tangan Kibum yang sudah menjalar , menyentuh dadanya , "Hentikan Bumiie, apa kau tak lelah ", Donghae akhirnya bangun dan menatap Kibum dengan kesal , "Kau tak kasihan denganku eoh ?", rengekan manja tadi berubah menjadi teriakan yang ia tahan .

Kibum menatapnya sendu , "Mianhae , aku hanya ingin memilikimu seutuhnya , aku ", Kibum menatap mata Donghae dengan tatapan lembut dan mengisyaratkan sebuah cinta . Padahal kurang dari dua jam mereka bersama , namun cinta itu sudah terbentuk sedemikian rupa .

"Ini adalah hal pertamaku , kau adalah orang yang pertama kali ku sentuh ", Donghae tertegun mendengarnya . Baru kali ini , dia , dia adalah seorang penghibur mendapatkan seorang namja yang belum pernah menyentuh yeoja atau namja lain . Karena memang dirinya , tak pernah melakukan hal ini dengan pelanggannya . Tak pernah , dan Kibumlah orang kedua yang menyetubuhinya .

Donghae menekuk wajanya , "Mianhae Bumiie, aku hanya lelah , aku besok harus bersekolah , dan jika aku tak bersekolah , aku akan dimarahi oleh Hyungku ", keluh Donghae yang membuat Kibum tersenyum .

Kibum membawa Donghae ke dalam pelukannya , "Baiklah , maafkan aku hm , sekarang kita tidur ", Donghae mengangguk mendengarnya , "Gomawo Bumiie ".

Akhirnya merekapun membaringkan tubuh mereka , dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka yang tak terbalutkan apapun .

Kibum mengusap punggung Donghae , "Sejak kapan kau melakukan hal ini ?",tanya Kibum pelan , dan Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya , hingga kini mata mereka saling bertemu .

Donghae mengecup bibir Kibum , "Dua tahun ", jawabnya jujur . Karena memang dirinya tak pandai untuk berbohong . Kibum tersenyum tipis , "Bisakah kau berhenti demi aku ?",tanya Kibum lagi .

Donghae terpaku mendengar pertanyaan Kibum , _'Bisakah kau berhenti demi aku ?', _Donghae tersenyum , "Kau tak berhak melarangku Bumiie ", Donghae memeluk tubuh Kibum dengan sangat erat , menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kibum .

Kibum menghela nafasnya , "Tapi aku berhak atas dirimu ", Donghae tertawa renyah mendengarnya , "Apa yang kau bisa berikan untukku ? seluruh harta Appamu ?", tanya Donghae dengan nada sombongnya , dan Kibum mengangguk , "Jika itu bisa membuat dirimu menjadi milikku seutuhnya ", jawab Kibum yang membuat Donghae terkejut .

Kibum berani mempertaruhkan harta keluarganya demi seorang Lee Donghae yang baru dikenalnya ?

Donghae menggeleng pelan , "Tidak perlu seperti itu Bumiie, aku hanya ingin mempunyai mobil keluaran terbaru , kau pasti tahukan apa yang aku maksud ?", Kibum mengangguk , "Ne, kau mau aku membeli untukmu berapa ? dua , tiga , atau lima , sebutkan saja sayang ", Donghae tersenyum menang mendengarnya .

"Hanya satu Bumiie ", jawab Donghae manja , membuat Kibum meremas _buttnya _gemas .

"Apapun mau mu, akan kuturuti , selama kau setia denganku ", Donghae mengangguk , "Tentu ", ujarnya .

Kibum tersenyum , "Baiklah , sekarang kau tidurlah ", Donghae mengangguk dan mulai memejamkan matanya .

' _Namja babbo ! '_

Donghae menyeringai dalam mata yang terpejam . Dia suka saat seorang namja bertekuk lutut di bawah kakinya . Dia , dia sangat senang . Dia , dia sangat suka .

Lee Donghae , anak terakhir dari keluarga Lee . Mempunyai Hyungnya bernama Lee Yunho. Hanya satu orang yang ada bersama dirinya di kota yang sama , sedangkan kedua orangtuanya lebih memilih tinggal di California untuk mementingkan bisnis yang tengah dijalankan kedua orangtuanya itu .

Walaupun begitu , Yunho selalu sibuk dengan bisnisnya , dan terkadang dia jarang untuk pulang ke Apartemen mewah yang ia tempati bersama Donghae . Namun hal itu dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh Donghae .

Dia bersekolah di SM High School , kelas 1 . Dia anak yang sangat pintar . Dia cukup rajin disekolah dan dia anak yang sangat popular . Dia , mempunyai pesona yang mampu membuat seorang namja manapun menyerahkan hati mereka untuknya bukan hanya namja saja , yeoja pun banyak yang tergila-gila akan parasnya . Namun sayang , dia tak menyukai seorang yeoja .

Donghae adalah namja pemilih . Dia akan berdekatan dengan seorang namja , jika ? Namja itu tampan dan juga kaya . Itu adalah syarat mutlak yang harus dipunyai seseorang namja , jika ingin berdekatan dengan Donghae .

' Queen of money ' .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae membuka matanya dengan perlahan . Lalu menguceknya dengan gerakan lucu . Hal itu membuat Kibum yang duduk dan memperhatikannya tersenyum . Betapa menggemaskan Donghae di matanya ?

Donghae menguap dan menatap Kibum yang kini sudah berada dekat dengan wajahnya dan menindih tubuhnya , "Selamat pagi sayangku , apa tidurmu nyenyak ?", tanya Kibum saat kecupan Kibum pada bibir Donghae terlepas . Donghae tersenyum , ia pun mengecup bibir Kibum dan memberi sedikit lumatan kecil . Kibum tersenyum mendapatkannya , "Selamat pagi juga Kibumiie ku , tidurku sangat nyenyak , karna ", Donghae meraba dada Kibum yang polos , ia usap dada Kibum yang ditumbuhi abs juga bulu-bulu halus itu dengan sentuhan lembut . Kibum memejamkan matanya , ia merinding mendapat sentuhan Donghae yang membuat bagian bawahnya tegang seketika , "Kau ada disampingku , mendekapku dengan sangat erat ", lanjutnya .

Kibum tersenyum , lalu membungkam bibir Donghae dengan bibirnya . Donghae tersenyum seraya mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kibum . Kibum terus saja melumat bibir Donghae , "Bisakah pagi ini kita melakukannya ?", Donghae tersenyum , "Semua untukmu Kibumiie ", Kibum menyeringai dan kembali menghisap bibir bawah Donghae dengan sangat kuat . Membuat Donghae melenguh sambil mencengkeram kuat rambut belakang Kibum .

Kibum menurunkan ciumannya , ia kecap dagu Donghae , terus turun dan turun hingga kini Kibum menjilat leher Donghae yang masih banyak terdapat _kissmark _akibat ulahnya tadi malam . Kibum kembali meneruskan ciumannya . Donghae bergidik , saat Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya tepat ditelinganya . Kibum menjilat telinga Donghae , ia kulum daun telinga Donghae . Hal itu membuat Donghae mendesah dan memejamkan matanya , tak lupa ia meremas punggung belakang Kibum .

"Ahh~ Kibumiie , langsung saja ", Donghae mendorong pelan dada Kibum . Kibum mendengus kesal , namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum saat Donghae mengerling nakal ke arahnya .

"Baiklah baby ku ", Kibum mengecup bibir Donghae sekilas . Kibum memasukkan jari tengah kedalam mulutnya , untuk memberi kesan basah pada jarinya itu . Lalu ia angkat kaki Donghae , dan ia taruh pada pundaknya yang sexy itu, mengingat kalau mereka belum berbusana bukan ?

,"Ugh~ Bumiiee", Donghae melenguh kala ia merasakan ada benda asing masuk ke dalam lubang ketatnya .

Kibum terus menyodokan jari tengahnya . Membuat Donghae terus mendesah dan mendesah .

"Ahh Bumiieee"

Kibum menyeringai kala melihat Donghaenya menggigit bibir bawahnya . Ia pun mengeluarkan jari tengahnya dan kemudian mengocok sebentar juniornya yang sudah siap untuk bertempur . Tegak, besar dan kuat .

Donghae tersenyum melihat junior Kibum yang ukurannya sangatlah besar , "Bumiieehh", Donghae melenguh saat Kibum meremas juniornya yang tengah mengeluarkan _precum _itu . Kibumpun menggesekkan-gesekkan kepala juniornya pada lubang Donghae .

"Ughh~"

Donghae meringis kesakitan saat kepala junior milik Kibum memaksa untuk masuk . Donghae memejamkan matanya , dan mencengkeram seprai dengan sangat kuat . Walau tadi malam ia sudah merasakan junior Kibum menembus lubangnya , tetap saja itu sangat sakit .

"Ahhh~"

Donghae melenguh kala Kibum dalam sekali hentakan memaksakan juniornya yang sangat besar itu masuk . Kibum tersenyum , seraya menghapus air mata yang ada disudut mata Donghae , "Mianhaeyo ", Kibum cium bibir Donghae , lalu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya , maju-mundur .

Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas , "Ahh Bumiie, Bumiieee", Donghae mengerang nikmat kala Kibum menyodokkan juniornya dengan cepat dan kasar . Membuat namja manis dibawahnya itu tak kuat menahan sensasi yang luar biasa nikmatnya ini .

Kibum terus saja mengerjai tubuh Donghae , ia memejamkan matanya . Menikmati pijatan kuat pada juniornya . Ia sangat ketagihan dengan lubang Donghae . Lubang yang mampu memanjakan juniornya .

Donghae menarik leher Kibum , lalu ia cium bibir Kibum dengan sangat liar dan basah . Namun , Kibum sangat menyukai hal ini . Ia meminta Donghae untuk membuka mulutnya , membiarkan lidahnya yang panjang dan besar itu mengecap setiap benda didalam goa hangatnya itu .

Donghae mengerang tertahan saat Kibum menubruk sesuatu di dalam sana . Sesuatu hal yang benar-benar membuat diri seorang Lee Donghae benar-benar gila .

"Euuhhh Bumiiieeehhh", Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya . Mengerang dan mendesah sekuat ia bisa . Kibum tersenyum puas kala melihat wajah Donghae yang memerah karena nafsu dan juga , seruan namanya kala Donghae mendesah nikmat .

Kibum terus saja menubruk prostat Donghae dengan kasar , liar dan tak beraturan . Membuat Donghae menggelinjang dan mendesah hebat dibuatnya .

Hingga akhirnya Kibum merasakan kalau juniornya dijepit kuat oleh lubang Donghae . Ia remas junior Donghae dengan kuat , membuat Donghae melenguh "Uhh~ Bummiieeeehh ", Kibum menyeringai . Lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya . Bibirnya juga ingin merasai setiap benda di tubuh Donghae . Baginya , tubuh Donghae sangat beharga jika harus dilewatkan .

Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya , sambil tangannya mendorong kepala Kibum untuk lebih memanjakkan juniornya .

"T-terushh Bumiiee , fasssterr ", Kibum terus memaju mundurkan mulutnya pada junior Donghae dan goyangan pinggulnya yang semakin menjadi .

Kibum terus saja menggenjot tubuh Donghae , "Ahh, aahhhh , teeurrruusshhh ", Kibum merasakan kalau junior Donghae mulai berkedut didalam mulutnya . Hingga akhirnya , "Aaaahhh~", desahan panjang terdengar bersamaan dengan cairan kental bewarna bening menyembur keluar , masuk kedalam mulut Kibum yang masih setia mengulum junior Donghae . Kibum menelan habis sperma yang dikeluarkan junior Donghae .

Manis .

Gurih .

Dan Kibum menyukai rasa itu .

Donghae merasakan tubuhnya benar-benar lemas , ia sudah lama tak merasakan hal ini . Walaupun tadi malam mereka sempat bercinta .

"Kau sangat sempit Hae", ujar Kibum disela desahannya yang tertahan . Kibum terus saja menggenjot lubang Donghae dengan gerakannya yang tak beraturan , hal itu membuat junior Donghae yang terkulai lemas mulai bangun akibat rangsangan pada dinding rektumnya .

Donghae memandangi wajah tampan Kibum , "Ahhh Bumiieeh , terruussshh ", Kibum mendapat kelebihan tenaga kala suara Donghae membangkitkan libidonya .

Kibum benar-benar menikmati sentuhan ini , "Ahh, aku akan keluaar Hae", Kibum semakin semangat menggenjot tubuh Donghae . Hingga selang berapa menit , terdengar lenguhan panjang , dari bibir Donghae maupun Kibum .

…

Donghae memakai baju seragam sekolahnya . Baju seragam yang sebenarnya milik Kibum . Kibum adalah Sunbae Donghae di sekolah SM High School , namun sudah tahun yang lalu Kibum lulus .

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya , "Ini kebesaran Bumiie", Donghae mengadu . Dan Kibum yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya sambil duduk pun bangkit . Dia berdiri , menghampiri Donghae yang sudah sah menjadi miliknya .

"Kau malah terlihat lucu sayang ", Kibum mengusap pipi mulus Donghae , lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan pada kening Donghae , "Kau memakai baju apapun , terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan ", Donghae tersenyum malu mendengar pujian beruntun dari Kibum .

Namun yang dikatakan Kibum itu benar adanya . Dengan baju yang kebesaran seperti itu , mengingat tubuh Kibum lebih berisi dan tinggi , dia terlihat semakin manis .

Kibum menautkan kelima jari pada jari Donghae , "Sekarang , kita pergi sekolah hm ", Donghae mengangguk , sambil bergelayut manja pada lengan kekar Kibum .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Akan ku jemput kau nanti hm ", Donghae mengangguk , "Akan ku tunggu kau Bumiie ", ujar Donghae sambil mengecup bibir Kibum sekilas . Kibum tersenyum , lalu mengecup kedua pipi Donghae , "Saranghae ", ujar Kibum dan Donghae hanya tersenyum membalasnya .

Kibum menahan Donghae untuk membuka pintu mobil bewarna hitam mewah itu . Donghae menatap heran Kibum , "Ada apa ?", tanya Donghae dengan manjanya . Kibum tersenyum , "Kau tak mencintaiku ", ujaR Kibum entah itu sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan .

Donghae tersenyum , ia elus dada bidang Kibum yang terbalutkan kaos tipis hingga melihatkan betapa indah abs yang dimilkinya .

"Aku tak bilang, aku tak mencintaimu bukan ?", Donghae menurunkan elusan tangannya , hingga kini tangannya berada di atas junior Kibum yang tengah terlelap , "Aku hanya masih berusaha mencintaimu Bumiie, mengertilah aku ", pinta Donghae dengan tatapan sedihnya yang membuat Kibum luluh seketika .

Kibum tersenyum , ia tarik leher Donghae , ia kecap bibir Donghae , "Aku mengerti sayang , dan belajarlah terus mencintaiku , karena aku dengan setia mengajarimu cara mencintaiku ", Donghae mengangguk dan mulai membuka pintu mobil .

Donghae melambaikan tangannya , "Hati-hati Bumiie ", ucapnya kala mobil Kibum melewatinya . Kibum tersenyum seraya melemparkan ciuman singkat melalui mulutnya . Donghae tersenyum melihatnya .

Namun semua berubah kala mobil Kibum sudah menghilang dari pandangannya . Ia menyeringai , "Dasar namja bodoh", umpatnya kesal dan berjalan menuju kelasnya yang berada dilantai 3 sekolahnya .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kibum melajukan mobilnya menuju perusahaan Appanya . Ia bergegas masuk , mencari dimana Appanya saat ini .

"Kibum"

Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya kala mendengar seruan namanya , "Appa ", sapa Kibum sambil mendekati sang Appa yang kini tengah duduk di lobby .

"Tumben kau kemari , apa ada masalah dengan pekerjaanmu ?",tanya Tn Kim . Dirinya hanya bingung , kala anaknya datang ke perusahaannya . Karena, Kibum tak pernah datang ke perusahaannya sebelumnya .

Kibum tersenyum ramah , "Ahh begini Appa , apa aku boleh mengembangkan perusahaanku di daerah Busan ?",tanya Kibum yang membuat sang Appa menaikan satu alisnya , "Sejak kapan kau tertarik pada dunia bisnis ini ? Bukankah perusahaan yang kau pegang saat ini , Tn Kang yang mengurusnya ?",Kibum tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan Appanya .

Memang yang dikatakan Tn Kim benar . Kibum memang tak tertarik dengan dunia bisnis sebelumnya . Dia hanya memikirkan tentang dirinya sendiri . Mungkin dia berubah karena Donghae ?

Kibum menghela nafasnya , "Aku hanya ingin diriku sukses sepertimu Appa , agar aku bisa mendapatkan seseorang seperti Eomma ", ucap Kibum yang membuat Tn Kim memandangnya heran .

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta ?", dan Kibum mengangguk sebagai jawabannya . Tn Kim memukul pundak Kibum berulang-ulang dengan pelan , "Ahh, anak Appa sedang kasmaran eoh ", ujar Tn Kangin .

"Memang dia seperti apa , hingga membuat si pangeran es mencair ?",tanya Tn Kim sambil memandangi anaknya , "Ahh~ , dia sangat sempurna Appa , namun dia masih belum bisa mencintaiku ", ujarnya dengan nada pelan . Tn Kim tersenyum , "Cepat atau lambat dia akan mencintaimu Kibum-ah , berilah perhatian lebih kepadanya", Kibum mengangguk mendengarkan , "Memang dia siapa ?",tanya Tn Kim .

Kibum tersenyum , "Akan ku kenalkan pada Appa dan Eomma nanti ", ucap Kibum sebelum dirinya mengangkat ponselnya yang terus berdering .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae terus saja menggerutu tidak jelas , sambil tangannya terus saja mengerjakan beberapa soal di dalam perpustakaan . Ini akibat hukuman yang ia terima karena tak ingat atau mungkin lupa mengerjakan tugas sekolah gara-gara bercinta tadi malam , dengan kekasih barunya .

Donghae menghela nafasnya , ia memandang ponselnya yang beputar di atas meja akibat getaran yang sangat kuat .

Dia ambil ponsel, lalu , "Yeoboseyo ", sapa Donghae ketus , dan balasan dari orang dari ujung telepon sana adalah tertawa .

"YA KIM KIBUM !"

Donghae berteriak , untung saja di dalam ruang perpustakaan itu cukup sepi . Mungkin , karena seluruh siswa tengah belajar dalam kelas masing-masing .

Donghae tersenyum kala mendengar Kibum menyerukan namanya dengan sangat lembut , "Hae , ada apa ? maaf , tadi aku harus berbicara dengan Appaku ", Donghae mengercutkan bibirnya , "Aku lupa mengerjakan tugas Bumiie, dan hasilnya , aku dihukum ", keluh Donghae yang lagi-lagi membuat Kibum tertawa renyah .

"Hentikan tawamu itu ", Donghae menekankan setiap kata , hingga , Kibum menghentikan tawanya , "Ayolah sayang , jika kau marah seperti itu , aku serasa ingin menculikmu dari sekolah dan menghukummu di ranjang ", Donghae tersenyum manis saat mendengar perkataan Kibum .

Ia memejamkan matanya , _'Kau tak boleh lemah Donghae, tak boleh' , _Donghae merubah senyum manisnya menjadi senyum sinis saat ini. Menghapus senyum tulus yang terbentuk dari bibir tipisnya .

"Ouh Bumiie, apa kau sudah membelikan mobil untukku ?",tanya Donghae , "Itu hanya satu di Korea Bumiie ", lanjut Donghae dengan rengekkan manjanya .

Kibum tersenyum disana , betapa ia suka Donghaenya yang manja saat ini , "Iya sayang , nanti akan ku belikan , dan kau mau apa lagi ?",tanya Kibum yang membuat Donghae semakin memperlebar seringaian setannya , namun sayang masih saja terlihat sangat manis.

"Tidak ada Bumiie, cukup itu , dan kau ", ujar Donghae diiringi dengan tawa kecilya , "Baiklah jika itu maumu , oh iya , ada kejutan nanti malam ", Donghae menaikan satu alisnya , "Apa ?",tanya dengan nadanya yang nakal dan manja .

"Itu rahasia sayang , mianhaeyo , aku harus bekerja , dan kau kerjakanlah tugasmu itu ", Donghae mengangguk , "Ne Bumiie ", balas Donghae .

"Saranghaeyo ", ujar Kibum , lalu ia tersenyum , "Aku tahu kau masih berusaha mencintaiku , tidak apa , yang penting kau harus tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu ", Donghae merasakan detak jantungnya berhenti saat ini .

Ia tutup ponselnya dan ia remas dengan sangat kuat . Perlahan air matanya jatuh . Kibum tulus mencintainya , sedangkan dia ? Hanya mempermainkan Kibum . Mungkin perasaan tertarik pada Kibum sudah mulai tumbuh , namun ia harus membuang jauh-jauh perasaan itu .

Ia hapus air matanya , lalu ia tersenyum , "Jangan pernah jatuh cinta dengan hatimu Donghae, sadarlah ", ia pun segera kembali , berkutat dengan buku-bukunya .

Ada apa sebenarnya ?

…

Kini dua jam telah berlalu dengan Donghae yang masih duduk sendiri di dalam perpustakaan yang sangat luas itu .

Ia menguap , lalu menutup buku pelajarannya . Ia merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja , "Melelahkan ", ungkapnya lalu ia mengambil ponselnya . Ia bangun dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sisi bangku .

Donghae tersenyum miris , "Sunyi ", ia menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar langkah kaki menghampirinya . Ia membuang wajahnya kea rah lain , saat sosok namja tampan bertubuh tinggi menampakkan diri didepan wajahnya .

"Buat apa kau kesini ?",tanya Donghae ketus tanpa memperhatikan namja itu yang saat ini sudah duduk disamping dirinya .

Namja itu tertawa kecil , lalu membawa wajah Donghae menghadap ke wajahnya . Ia kecup bibir Donghae dengan mesra , "Mianhaeyo baby , kau marah denganku ?", tanya namja itu saat kecupan singkat terlepas .

Donghae memandang namja di depannya dengan tatapan sinis , "Kau pikir saja Tuan Tan ", ujar Donghae sedikit ketus , dan namja yang disapa dengan Tuan Tan tersenyum . Kekasihnya ini benar-benar pemarah ! Huh , kekasihnya ?

Hangeng atau Tan Hangeng menarik tubuh Donghae ke dalam pelukannya , "Mianhae , tadi malam tiba-tiba ada urusan di Rumah sakit , dan aku sama sekali tak bisa meninggalkannya ", ujar Hangeng membuat Donghae tersenyum .

Donghae menarik diri , menatap kekasihnya yang hampir seminggu di pacarinya . Kekasih yang tak pernah ia anggap ada . Mungkin karena status Hangeng yang seorang Dokter muda asal China dan kedua orang tuanya yang seorang Dokter terkenal yang sudah dipastikan mereka sangat kaya – Dan alasan itulah yang digunakan Donghae untuk mau menjadi kekasihnya .

Donghae tersenyum tipis , "Kau keterlaluan Hyungie , kau membuatku menunggu lama tadi malam ", ujarnya manja , membuat Hangeng gemas dibuatnya .

Hangeng mencium bibir Donghae , "Mianhae , hmmh , apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kekasihku yang manis ini tak marah lagi hm ?",tanya Hangeng yang membuat Donghae tersenyum senang .

"Hmh, aku ingin ponsel baru dan juga ", Donghae mengetukkan jari telunjuknya didepan dagunya , "Aku ingin sebuah jam tangan yang mahal ", pinta Donghae dengan tatapan anjingnya , yang susah sekali untuk dihindari Hangeng .

Hangeng mengangguk , "Apapun yang kau inginkan aku akan mengabulkannya baby ", ujar Hangeng yang membuat Donghae mencium bibirnya .

"Ini baju siapa ?",tanya Hangeng sambil menatap baju seragam sekolah Donghae yang terlihat kebesaran , Donghae mengikuti arah pandang Hangeng , "Ini ", tunjuknya sambil mengangkat wajahnya , "Entahlah , aku juga tak tahu , aku menemukannya didalam lemari milik Yunho Hyung , mungkin ini miliknya ", ujar Donghae berbohong , dan Hangeng , mempercayainya . Apalagi saat ia melihat wajah manis Donghae yang terlihat begitu polos dan seperti wajah tanpa dosa .

Hangeng tersenyum , "Kau terlihat lucu dengan itu baby ", ujar Hangeng sambil menarik Donghae ke dalam pelukannya , Donghae tersenyum tipis mendengarnya .

'_Dan kau terlihat sangat bodoh Tan Hangeng !'_

…

Donghae tengah duduk santai di taman sekolah , menunggu Kibum untuk menjemputnya . Ia mendongakkan kepalanya saat ada bayangan hitam di depannya .

Hingga mata mereka saling bertemu . Dan Donghae merasakan debaran jantung yang dulu pernah ia rasakan saat jatuh cinta . Apa ia tengah jatuh cinta saat ini ? _Big NO , NO ,_

Dia tak boleh jatuh cinta ! Dia tak ingin jatuh cinta !

Donghae tersenyum saat ia bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya mulai melemah . Ia memejamkan matanya , "Kibumiiee",ucapnya kala bibir Kibum terlepas dari bibirnya .

"Kajja kita pulang ", ajak Kibum sambil menautkan jari-jemarinya pada jemari Donghae . Donghae tersenyum manis menanggapinya .

Ia bingung , kenapa saat bersama Kibum ia merasakan kalau ia benar-benar jatuh hati pada sosok Kibum ? Sedangkan dengan Hangeng tidak ? Dan dia tak pernah melakukan hubungan intim dengan Hangeng , tapi dengan Kibum dia mau disentuh saat pertama kali mereka bertemu ? Ayolah . Donghae tak benar-benar jatuh hati . Ia meyakini hal itu .

Tapi ? Kenapa ia mau disentuh Kibum ? Entahlah , Donghae juga bingung dengan hatinya saat ini .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: TBC ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Ff terbaru dari saya , dan kali ini berbeda dengan ff sebelumnya . Di sini, saya membuat baby Hae menjadi seseorang yang sangat-sangat ' bad ' . Ok , walau wajahnya tak mendukung hal itu . Namun , itulah cara tersendiri baginya untuk mengelabui para namja ^^.**

**Bagaimana ?**

**Lanjut ?**

**Mind RnR please ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Y (Why)

Author: Lee Suhae

Main Cast:

Lee Donghae

Kim Kibum

Tan Hangeng

And others,

Main Pair: Seme x Hae

Genre: Romance, sad, yaoi

Rated: M

Disclaimmer: Donghae is mine ^^

Summary: Rahasia apa yang disembunyikan Donghae didalam hidupnya? Bahkan, kenapa ia tega menyakiti orang-orang yang mencintainya?

Cinta?

Benarkah karna cintanya yang terluka?

…

**[Chapter II]**

Angin pagi begitu indah terasa. Birunya laut terlihat begitu indah dimata seorang namja manis yang kini duduk dibawah pohon kelapa. Dia tersenyum dengan lucunya kala melihat desiran ombak yang saling beradu memecah keheningan. Kadang ia menghilangkan tawanya saat ombak itu pergi, namun saat ombak itu kembali datang, senyum childish miliknya akan terlihat pula.

Seorang yang lain yang kini duduk jauh darinya. Duduk bersandar pada sebuah batu yang cukup besar disana. Dia tersenyum saat melihat namja yang berstatus kekasihnya itu tersenyum. Ternyata, pilihan tepat membawa sang namja manis ke tempat indah ini.

Laut.

Entah kenapa saat melihat laut, dirinya juga melihat sosok itu. Wajah yang mampu membuat hatinya teduh dan merasa redup.

Mata sosok itu yang bisa membuat hati dan matanya menjadi buta. Buta untuk tidak bisa melihat orang lain kecuali dirinya. Dan dia bersumpah, kalau dia akan melakukan hal apapun untuk bisa membuat sosok itu bahagia. Dan juga,

Bisa mencintainya.

Dia berdiri, lalu berjalan mendekati sosok itu yang saat ini tengah tersenyum tanpa mengubah pandangannya.

Menatap lurus kea rah laut yang seakan tengah menatapnya. Memberi makna padanya, kalau setiap masalah hidup akan bisa dilewatinya.

Dia duduk dibelakang sosok itu, lantas menarik sosok itu agar jatuh dalam pelukan hangatnya. Ia tersenyum sambil memberi kecupan-kecupan ringan ditengkuk leher dan pucuk kepala sosok itu secara bergantian.

"Bumiie gelii~" rengek namja manis itu saat ia merasakan teliganya seperti disengat oleh aliran listrik. Namun sedetik setelah itu, ia tersenyum tulus kala sang pelaku pemelukan mendekap dirinya erat.

"Sangat indah bukan?" tanyanya yang dianggukan oleh sang namja manis – Donghae. Donghae memejamkan matanya, mencoba meresapi hangatnya pelukan namja tampan tersebut dan juga semilir angin yang menerpa kulitnya.

Kibum nyatanya tersenyum, kala jemari lentik Donghae bermain ditangan kekarnya. Kibum berpikir, sepertinya Donghae sudah mulai mencintainya.

"Hae"

"Hm"

"Apa Bumiiee?" tanyanya karna Kibum tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Donghae membuka matanya, lalu melirik kea rah belakang. Ia menaikan satu alisnya, "Apa?" tanyanya lagi saat melihat Kibum tersenyum begitu manis ke arahnya. Hanya ke arahnya.

Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya, hingga mereka saling berhadapan.

Kibum mengelus pipi Donghae yang sedikit chubby, lalu ia kecup perlahan. Ia tersenyum setelahnya, "Kau tahu, aku semakin jatuh dalam hatimu dan aku" dia usap bibir tipis Donghae yang bewarna _soft pink _itu " Tak bisa untuk berhenti mencintaimu" ia kecup bibir Donghae dengan memberi lumatan halus yang membuahkan lenguhan dari bibir Donghae.

Donghae memejamkan matanya, memeluk erat leher Kibum. Dalam hati ia menangis. Menangis karena dia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Ia mulai menaruh cinta pada hati Kibum, dan itu tidak boleh.

'_Mianhae, Bumiie'_

Desiran ombak mengalun indah. Hembusan angin ikut meramaikan suasana. Apa yang terjadi tadi malam, kini terulang kembali.

Dipasir putih itu, dibawah pohon kelapa yang sedikit redup. Sepasang kekasih mulai memadukan tubuh mereka. Saling bertaut dan tak ingin terlepas satu sama lain. Walau jauh didalam hati satu dari keduanya, ini adalah hal yang terindah yang dulu pernah ia rasakan. Namun disaat bersamaan, rasa sakit itu kembali terkoyak perih.

Hingga ia berjanji, ia tak akan pernah jatuh cinta dan mengubur perasaannya. Karna tak ia pungkiri bukan? Ia sudah jatuh hati pada namja tampan yang sangat kaya raya, Kim Kibum.

…

Donghae mengendarai mobil barunya yang dibelikan oleh Kibum dengan sedikit lebih santai. Tujuannya kali ini adalah sebuah Rumah Sakit Seoul yang dimana sang kekasih lain bekerja sebagai Dokter. Jangan tanya dimana Kibum, karena Kibum sangat sibuk mengurus perusahaan yang ia bangun sendiri. Lagipula, sudah dua hari ini Donghae dan Kibum tak saling bertemu. Terakhir mereka bertemu saat mereka bersama dan bercinta dihamparan pasir laut.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya cukup riang menuju ruang kerja kekasihnya. Ia menebar senyum manisnya yang begitu indah saat melihat sang kekasih tengah duduk santai disofa ditemani beberapa berkas.

Brak~

Donghae melempar tas sekolahnya ke atas meja kerja Hangeng, membuat Hangeng mengangkat wajahnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia, saat melihat sang pujaan hati berdiri dengan menyenderkan punggungnya didinding. Tatapan menggoda yang Donghae berikan membuat Hangeng tersenyum dan melangkah mendekatinya.

Hangeng menarik Donghae kedalam pelukannya. Lantas ia kecup bibir Donghae dengan memberi lumatan kecil, " kenapa kau tak langsung pulang baby?" tanyanya lembut sambil mengelus pipi Donghae.

Donghae menggeleng, "Kau tahu, saat aku berada di apartemen aku merasa sangat kesepian" ia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Hangeng, "Lagipula ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" lanjutnya dengan nada yang setengah berbisik. Dan itu terdengar sangat sexy ditelinga Hangeng. Hangeng tidak munafik, bagaimanapun dia adalah sosok seme yang tidak tahan jika harus dihadapkan oleh namja manis seperti kekasihnya ini. Ingin rasanya ia meniduri namja bermarga Lee ini dan menyemburkan miliknya kedalam tubuh Donghaenya.

Namun itu tidak mungkin. Karena, selama mereka menjalin kasih, Donghae tidak mengizinkan Hangeng menyentuh dirinya lebih.

Karena menurut Donghae, tubuhnya hanya untuk seseorang yang benar-benar ia cintai dan yang mencintainya. Bukan menuntut nafsu semata. Dan Hangeng menghargai itu, setidaknya ia tahu kalau Donghae adalah namja yang baik hati, polos dan tidak royal untuk tubuhnya. Lagipula Hangeng tahu, Donghae masih belajar untuk mencintainya.

Lalu untuk apa ia menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk Kibum? Sepertinya ia memang jatuh cinta dengan Kibum.

Dan tahukah saat Donghae mengucapkan kata-kata itu, dia tertawa sangat keras didalam hati. Bukankah itu adalah omong kosong belaka?

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan" tanya Hangeng sambil mengusap punggung tangan Donghae yang berada diatas pahanya.

Kini mereka sedang duduk diatas sofa panjang bewarna biru. Keadaan cukup tenang, dan hembusan angin yang masuk dari celah-celah ventilasi menambah kesan damai diruangan itu.

Donghae menatap Hangeng dengan satu garis lurus. Dia berpikir sejenak, entah kenapa saat ia melihat Hangeng suatu getaran yang mengetuk hatinya sama sekali tidak ada dan berbeda saat ia menatap Kibum.

Donghae menghela nafasnya, dan setelahnya ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hey, kau kenapa baby?" tanya Hangeng sambil mengangkat dagu Donghae. Membawa mata Donghae yang begitu polos untuk menghadap ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya lagi sambil mengecup bibi Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae hanya diam. Karena memang dirinya tengah berupaya agar bisa mengeluarkan air mata untuk bisa menunjang misinya kali ini.

Beberapa detik berlalu, dan dia masih belum bisa mengeluarkan emosinya. Hingga suatu kenangan terburuk didalam hidupnya menyeruak masuk kedalam ingatnnya.

Ingatan dimana dia ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh kekasihnya.

Cinta pertamanya,

Orang pertama yang menyentuh tubuhnya.

Perlahan buliran air mata itu tumpah begitu saja. Membuat Hangeng harus mengusap air mata kepedihan itu, "Ada apa hm? Kau ada masalah?" tanyanya lagi yang dijawab gelengan kepala dari Donghae.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin kita putus"

"Huh?"

Donghae dengan mata yang terurai mencoba berbicara, "Tak bisa Hyung, tak bisa" ia menjauhkan tangan Hangeng yang berusaha menggapai tangannya.

"Maksudmu apa baby?"

"Aku tak bisa lagi untuk mencintaimu, aku lelah"

Hangeng menatap Donghae tak percaya, "Kau lelah? Denganku? Benar itu Lee Donghae?" sedikit geram terdengar dari nada bicara Hangeng. Dan ia pun meluapkannya dengan cara meremas pergelangan tangan Donghae yang membuat Donghae meringis kesakitan. Namun, Hangeng sama sekali tak berniat untuk melepaskannya, mungkin karena amarah telah merasukinya.

Pikirkan saja, tak sedikit yang ia keluarkan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Donghae. Mulai dari pakaian, gadget, mobil, membelikan Donghae apartemen mewah dan memberikan cuma-cuma satu perusahaan yang ia kelola dengan atas nama Donghae.

Donghae terisak dalam, bukan karena remasan tangan Hangeng pada pergelangannya, melainkan hatinya yang kembali perih mengingat kisah cintanya yang berakhir memilukan.

"Mianhae Hyung, mianhae, hiks, asal kau tahu" dia menatap mata Hangeng yang begitu tajam menatapnya, "Aku lelah terhadap diriku sendiri, aku lelah karena aku tak bisa untuk lebih mencintaimu dari ini. Aku lelah, jika harus melihat dirimu susah demi aku Hyungiie, mianhae" Hangeng terharu mendengarnya, dan tanpa Donghae duga sebelumnya. Hangeng menarik dirinya kedalam pelukannya dan mendekapnya sangat erat.

Dalam hati, Donghae bersorak girang atas kemenangannya. Ternyata menaklukan seorang Tan Hangeng begitu mudah.

"Aku mengerti baby, aku mengerti. Maafkan jika tadi aku menyakitimu" Hangeng menarik dirinya lantas ia kecup kening Donghae cukup lama. Kecupan terakhir yang mungkin ia berikan kepada mantan kekasih yang hampir dua minggu ini dipacarinya.

Dua minggu dan Donghae sudah mendapatkan segalanya?

Donghae tersenyum, "Maafkan aku juga Hyungiie" ia kecup bibir Hangeng sekilas sebelum dirinya beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

Namun belum sempat itu terjadi, Hangeng menahan tangannya.

"Mungkin besok, aku akan pindah ke China. Aku menunggumu di airport" Donghae mengangguk, "Tungulah aku" ia pun tersenyum setelahnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Donghae melirik sekilas kea rah Hangeng yang termenung menatap dirinya. Dia tersenyum sinis, "Bodoh" ungkapnya.

…

"Bumiiee"

Donghae merengek untuk kesekian kalinya saat Kibum yang juga untuk kesekian kalinya, terus saja menyentuh bagian sensitive-nya.

"Ayolah sayang, sekali lagi"

"Tidak, aku lelah!"

"Lee Donghae"

"Kim Kibum"

Kibum harus berpasrah atas Donghaenya kali ini. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Donghae. Kekasihnya itu sangat kelelahan. Lihatlah tubuh Donghae yang tergolek lemas disamping tubuhnya.

Kibum tersenyum lalu menarik tubuh Donghae kedalam pelukannya. Hingga posisi mereka, Kibum yang memeluk Donghae dari belakang.

Sekali lagi, Donghae teramat menyukai pelukan ini. Hangat dan seperti pelukan dari,

'_Kau tidak boleh lemah Donghae, tak ada yang berbeda. Semua sama. Mencintaimu lalu mencampakkanmu. Lebih baik kau yang mencampakkan mereka terlebih dahulu'_

"Tadi siang kau kemana sayang? Kenapa tidak pulang ke apartemenmu atau apartemen kita ini?" tanya Kibum sambil memejamkan matanya. Menghirup aroma vanilla yang segar dari rambut Donghaenya.

Donghae tersenyum seraya merebahkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kibum, "Aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar, dan Bumiiee" Donghae merubah posisi tubuhnya hingga kini tubuh polos mereka saling berhadapan.

"Apa sayang?" tanya Kibum.

Donghae tersenyum, "Besok aku tidak masuk sekolah, aku harus menjemput Yunho Hyung di airport" ujarnya yang membuat Kibum tersenyum.

"Perlu ku temani?"

Donghae menggeleng cepat, "T-tidak usah Bumiie, aku bisa sendiri. Lagipula aku tahu, kau sangat sibuk" ia mengecup bibir Kibum setelah mengucapkan itu.

"Kau kekasih yang pengertian sayang" Kibum merengkuh tubuh Donghae dalam dekapannya. Tanpa sadar, Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya.

Perkataan yang sama yang dulu pernah ia dengar dari seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Namun hingga saat ini, setahun berlalu ia sama sekali tak mengetahui dimana cintanya itu berada.

Namun satu yang ia tahu, cintanya itu telah meninggalkannya. Mencampakkan dia begitu saja, setelah Donghae memberi segala untuknya.

Donghae tersenyum sedih, "Gomawo" tanggapnya dan setelah itu ia tenggelam dalam mimpinya.

Kibum tersenyum melihat Donghae yang tertidur pulas didalam pelukannya. Ia kecup bibir tipis Donghae untuk yang entah ke berapa kalinya hari ini, "Aku sangat mencintaimu sayang, bahkan aku bernai bersumpah, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu" ia pun tertidur dengan senyum yang terpatri diwajah tampannya.

Angin malam membuat mereka terlelap begitu damai. Namun, tak begitu damai untuk sosok Donghae yang tertidur dengan air mata yang berlinang dari sudut matanya. Sepertinya ia bermimpi tentang kisah cinta masa lalunya. Mimpi yang sudah lama tak singgah didalam tidurnya kini kembali datang.

Ada apa dengan dirimu sebenarnya Donghae?

…

Donghae tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Hangeng tersenyum kepadanya. Dia berteriak, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik Hyungiie" yang dibalas Hangeng dengan tangan yang membuat tanda 'love'.

Donghae hanya diam melihatnya, walau senyum yang tidak tulus itu masih terlihat jelas diwajah manisnya.

Ia masih disana, sampai tubuh Hangeng benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya. Lalu, pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah kartu kredit, kunci apartemen, dan juga kunci mobil mewah milik Hangeng yang berada didalam genggamannya.

Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Dasar namja babbo, cih" ia berbalik dan membuang semuanya begitu saja. Tak lupa ia injak sebelum melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari tempat itu.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran mobilnya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ponselnya berdering.

"Yunho Hyung" gumamnya saat membaca nama yang tertera pada layar ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo" sapa Donghae ramah.

''_Kau dimana Hae?'' _tanya Yunho dari seberang sana.

Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku, aku sedang berada dikelas, waeyo Hyung?" tanyanya balik dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit gugup. Bagaimanapun, Yunho sangat hafal jika dirinya sedang berbohong. Maka dari itu dirinya harus bisa menahan kegugupannya saat ini.

"_Oh, selama Hyung tidak pulang ke apartemen, kau tidur dimana?" _ Donghae ingin sekali mematikan telepon dari Hyungnya. Saatnya yang paling memuakkan jika harus berhubungan dengan Hyung tercintanya.

Interogasi.

"Aku tidur di apartemen Hyung"

"_Jeongmal?"_

"Ne"

"_Lalu, kenapa sama sekali tidak ada bahan makanan di kulkas adikku dan juga, kamarmu sama sekali tak pernah kau sentuh setelah aku pergi ?"_

Donghae menghela nafas panjangnya, "Aku selalu makan diluar Hyung, kau kan tahu aku tidak bisa memasak. Jadi, menurutku jika aku mengisi bahan makanan dikulkas, itu akan percuma. Karena memang aku tidak menggunakannya. Lalu kamar tidur itu, aku membersihkannya setiap hari" elak Donghae sebisa mungkin.

"_Kau tidak bisa berbohong dari Hyungmu ini Hae, kau tahu? Aku membelikanmu sebuah cup cake rasa vanilla sebelum hari keberangkatanku, dan itu sama sekali tak kau makan, mungkin sama sekali tak kau lihat. Bagaimana mungkin, jika kau tidur dikamarmu, kau tidak mengetahuinya"_

"Itu, aku, ak-"

"_Ku tunggu kau sekarang di apartemen, aku tahu kau tidak berada disekolah"_

"Shiitt~"

Donghae mengumpat kesal mendengarnya. Ia mengetikkan beberapa kata untuk dikirimkan kepada Kibumnya. Kibumnya kah?

Setelah itu ia berbalik, namun sial. Mungkin karena ia tidak melihat ada atau mungkin matanya ditutupi rasa takut dan kegugupan. Akhirnya ia menubruk seseorang yang sedang berjalan, membuat seseorang itu terjatuh menindihi tubuhnya.

…

Kibum tersenyum saat membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Donghae untuknya," Kau memang manis sayang" ungkapnya.

**From : My Donghae**

**Bumiie, aku mala mini tidak bisa bersamamu. Aku harus menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk Yunho Hyung. Aku cinta Bumiie, :D**

Kibum memejamkan matanya, meningat wajah manis Donghae yang selalu terbayang olehnya. Bukan hanya itu, namun juga desahan Donghae saat menyebutkan namanya, tubuh Donghae yang selalu menggoda bagian bawahnya, dan juga-

Kibum membuka matanya dengan cepat kala ponselnya berbunyi, ia mengira panggilan dari Donghae ternyata bukan.

"Yeoboseyo Hyung" sapanya.

…

"Uh, aku minta maaf" ujar Donghae sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Namja yang ditubruknya tersenyum. Melihat tingkah Donghae yang begitu lucu dimatanya, "Tidak apa-apa, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf kepadamu. Tidak seharusnya aku membaca sambil berjalan" ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan buku itu kepada Donghae.

Donghae menatap buku tersebut dengan seringaian tipis, "Bisnis? Kau menyukai bisnis?" tanya Donghae, namja bertubuh lebih tinggi dari Donghae itu mengangguk.

"Bukan menyukainya, bahkan aku wajib mencintainya. Beginilah, seorang pecinta musik yang dipaksa untuk menjalankan bisnis dari Appanya" jawab namja itu dengan memberi Donghae senyum manisnya.

"Bisnis apa? Bukankah melakukan bisnis itu menyenangkan?" tanya Donghae lagi.

Namja itu mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu, aku baru pulang dari America dan sudah disuguhkan buku sial ini, hahah" tawa namja itu membuat Donghae tersenyum.

Donghae menatap namja itu yang masih tertawa.

Tampan, dan kaya.

"Memang bisnis apa yang harus kau jalankan?" tanya Donghae lagi, karena memang namja yang belum diketahui namanya itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Donghae sebelumnya.

"Menjalankan beberapa anak perusahaan dalam bidang menyortir bahan-bahan baku dalam pembuatan _Hardware, Software _komputerdan sebagainya, hanya anak perusahaan dan membuatku hampri gila" ungkapnya lagi namun tidak tertawa, karena dia terpaku setelah melihat senyum Donghae yang begitu manis dimatanya.

"Kau manis"

"Huh?"

"Eh tidak" ujar namja itu, lalu mendudukan diri disamping Donghae karena dirinya sedari tadi berdiri.

Namja itu menatap Donghae, "Kita belum berkenalan, siapa namamu?" tanyanya, Donghae tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan namja itu, "Lee Donghae, kalau kau?" namja itu tersenyum dan mulai membuka mulutnya,

"Nama ku—"

**.. TBC ..**

**Hhiiiiiee~ maafkan saya yang telah membuat para readers menunggu hingga lumutan, ^^v**

**Saya mengerjakan ini saat kondisi tubuh saya tidak memungkinkan, namun saya tetap memaksakannya karena ini sudah sangat lama untuk update-**

**Mian, kalau ada typo(s) yang masih bergelantungan dimana-mana. Mata saya berputar membca ulang ff ini :o**

**Yulika19343382: sudah lanjt saeng, maaf ya lama~**

**Xxx : apa aku mengenalmu xxx? Nih sudah lanjut #bow**

**Aniistiyani: aku tidak mnghilangkan sisi polos hae kok~ tenang aja :p**

**Auhaehae : ada donk, tapi next chap aja yah dibongkarnya . ttg siapa cinta pertama donghae yang make donghae being bad uke :p**

**Fishiie LophehaeUKE: Kihae? Pairingnya tak terduga, jadi tunggu aja yah ~~**

**SiHaeLuv: hooho, ini sudah lanjut, gomawo :D**

**Shetea'vhateamach: seratus buat anda #prookprookk **

**Hd93 : thnks for ur support ****, yah, tunggu aja, hilang satu muncul lagi yang lain~~**

**Cho Kyura : wahahah, kok gitu sih kyyuuraa~~~ **

**Mind RnR please?**


End file.
